


Misunderstandings and Good News

by Rosesdancinginmymind (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Regina - Emma and Regina are married, Regina gets jealous, she is sure Emma doesn't love her anymore and she is heartbroken, Emma has no idea what's going on, they are ready to break up, but happy ending (: - evilregalandfuckingbowlofsoup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Good News

_Jealous Regina - Emma and Regina are married, Regina gets jealous, she is sure Emma doesn't love her anymore and she is heartbroken, Emma has no idea what's going on, they are ready to break up, but happy ending (: - evilregalandfuckingbowlofsoup_

_Thank you so much for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you like the story :)_

It's been two years since Emma and Regina got married and they've been blissfully happy ever since. For Regina the last few years have been the best of her life. After so much darkness and loneliness she now has a family and love. She and Henry repaired their relationship. She gave up magic for good, only using it when absolutely necessary, and got re-elected as Mayor by the townspeople. She and Snow even reconciled for the sake of their family. The best thing of all though has been her relationship and then marriage to Emma.

Lately though she's been worried. She can't help it. Despite how much things have changed in the past five years she still has her insecurities. Archie has helped but still sometimes her mind gets away from her. It all started a few weeks ago.

_Regina comes home from work with a small smile. Henry is at a friend's house which means she and Emma have the house to themselves. With a growing grin she enters the front door looking for her gorgeous wife._

_"Emma?" she calls out before shucking off her coat and shoes. She walks up the stairs hoping to find her in their bedroom._

_Her smile grows wider as she enters the room to find her wife on the bed. She strips off her clothes before padding across the room and into the bed._

_"Hi" she says greeting her wife with a deep kiss._

_"Hey" Emma replies in a bit of a lacklustre tone. Regina moves to take off Emma's shirt with but the blonde stops her hands._

_"Not tonight"_

_"Huh? Why?" Regina asks with a worried frown. It's at moments like this that she begins to feel insecure over her looks. With a gulp she turns onto her back._

_"I'm just tired" Emma huffs flipping over._

_"Okay. Get some rest. Hope you feel better in the morning" Regina says kissing Emma's cheek. She moves from the bed hastily shrugging on some comfy clothes and tries to push down her worries and insecurities._

Emma and her haven't made love since then and it worries her. It's completely unlike themselves. Normally they always find time to have sex at least a few times a week. Regina's tried. She's dressed up, indulged in certain fantasies Emma has and done just about everything she can to try and get Emma in the mood. Nothing's worked. Frankly it frightens her. Typically they have no qualms about showing each other how much they love each other, peppering each other with kisses and warm embraces. Lately Emma's been resisting her touch and on the few times they have hugged or kissed she can tell that her wife's thoughts are elsewhere.

It's not just with her. Even when her wife is playing video games with Henry or at work Regina can tell that she's distracted. That scares her more than anything. Her and Emma normally tell each other everything. They are not a couple with secrets. Emma is her rock and she thought she was the same for Emma. The fact that Emma is clearly holding something back from her terrifies her. _What if she doesn't love me anymore?_ Her thoughts have been spiralling out of control filling her with doubts about her marriage and whether or not she makes Emma happy anymore.

Emma's phone beeps distracting her from her reverie as she sits alone in the living room. She guesses Emma must have left it downstairs when she went up for her shower.

She looks upstairs thinking wistfully of the days when Emma would have invited her to join her in the shower. Nowadays it seems like Emma will do anything to avoid being touched by her.

A tear slips down her cheek as she wonders what could have caused Emma to pull away from her. Emma's phone beeps again. Regina leans over to see who it is to see Ruby's name on the screen. _It could be a Sheriff's emergency_ she thinks since Ruby is working the night shift tonight.

She picks up the phone to see if there's anything Ruby needs straightaway.

**_Hey Ems did you tell Regina what we talked about?_ **

**_Emma have you told her?_ **

**_Emma you need to tell her. Don't chicken out!_ **

Regina frowns as she reads the chest feeling her heart clench painfully.  _Tell me what?_  She quickly drops the phone down wondering what on earth Emma is hiding for her. Why would she tell Ruby and not her?

Jealousy boils in her mind as she thinks of how close Emma and Ruby are. She thought they were just friends but what if she's wrong? It would explain why Emma won't let her touch her. It would explain why she's been distant.  _No. Emma would never do that. Would she?_

* * *

Over the next few days Regina's fear and jealousy has only gotten worse. She can't figure out what those texts would mean. It doesn't help that earlier today she had seen Ruby and Emma talking to each other in hushed tones. They had stopped as soon as they saw her with Emma giving her a guilty looking expression. It only made her fears a lot worse.

She knows Ruby and Emma are close friends but is that it?

She rests her head in her hands with a frustrated sigh wishing Emma would just tell her the truth. She can't stand this not knowing. If Emma really were betraying her, as heartbreaking as it would be, then she wishes Emma would just be honest with her.

A knock on the door startles her and she smiles. "Emma" she says in a surprised voice. Emma hasn't dropped by to surprise her for a while. Instead she's been hiding down in her office claiming she was too busy for lunch.

"Hey" Emma says a little nervously alarming Regina.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah it's fine" Emma says dismissively although Regina can see it's a lie.

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be home for dinner tonight"

"What? Why?"

"I have to help Ruby with something at the station" at that Regina's heart drops.

"Can't she handle it herself?"

"No I need to be there." Regina can feel the green eyed monster stirring up inside of.  _Of course Emma has to be there. You should have seen this coming Regina. Why would she have stayed with you?!_ she tries to drum out her inner voice that magnifies her doubts and fears. She can feel her heart aching in her chest.

"Of course you do" Regina says bitterly in response.

"What?" Emma asks alarmed by the tone.

Regina scoffs at her, "Heaven forbid you don't get to spend time with Ruby" she says before storming past the confused blonde so she can head home.

* * *

"I don't get it Rubes" Emma says with a sigh.

"What?" her friend asks looking up from the object Emma's handed her to look at.

"Regina. She acted really weird earlier"

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. She was just really odd as if she was annoyed by me staying here with you tonight" Emma really has no idea what's been going on. Ever since a few days ago Regina's been acting off. She's been cold and snappy and Emma can't figure out the reason behind it.

"Well maybe if you told her the truth" Ruby says pointedly.

"I will. That's why I gave you that. What do you think?" Emma asks pointing to the scrapbook she's been working on for the past few weeks. Ever since she found out some news she's been trying to figure out how to tell Regina when finally the idea for the scrapbook came to her.

"I think it's really sweet. She'll love it but you have to tell her. She's probably going nuts" Ruby replies handing back the scrapbook.

Emma slaps her forehead, "She must know I'm keeping something from her"

"She loves you Em. She knows when something's not quite right" Ruby replies. She's never seen a couple more in tune with each other than Regina and Emma. They can always tell when the other is holding something back.

Emma nods, "You know what? I'm going to go home and tell her right now" she declares grabbing the book before saying thank you to Ruby and heading for her Bug.

* * *

Regina swirls her glass around staring into the warm cider within it. All night her mind has been running rampant with ideas of what Emma and Ruby could be doing together. A tear rolls down her cheek as she tries to block out the unwanted mental images and the voice of her insecurities in her head.

_You're never enough._

_You're the evil queen. Why would a Saviour stay with you?_

_Love is weakness. Love is weakness._

_Emma you need to tell her. See she keeps secrets from you. Secrets she only tells Ruby. All that time they spend together and you never noticed. Idiot._

The door opens and Emma walks into the study flicking on the light.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Emma asks with a small smile.

"What do you care?" Regina retorts bitterly.

"Because I'm your wife" Emma answers startled by the acidic and angry tone.

Regina scoffs, "Have a nice night with Ruby?" she asks accusingly letting her jealousy overtake her. She tries to stop it but her insecurities have been running wild for the past few days and now they're spilling free.

"Yeah" Emma replies wondering what's brought this on.

"I bet you did"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks as Regina stands and downs her cider.

"Why don't you just tell me your little secret Emma? If you're going to leave me why don't you just leave?!" she shouts feeling hot tears run down her cheeks.

Emma gasps stunned as if she had been physically hit, "Leave you?"

"I saw the texts from Ruby a few nights ago. Did you tell Regina? Have you told her? You have to tell her." She recites them in a mocking jealous voice, "I never thought you'd do this to me Emma" she says feeling her heart shatter into pieces.

"Regina!" Emma begins to explain but the brunette has already stormed out of the room. She runs her hands over her face realising what Regina thinks.  _Shit_. She thinks over her actions over the past few weeks. She's been avoiding Regina's touches for fear of the other woman noticing her secret. She's been distracted because she's been wondering how on earth to tell her the news. Regina's always had her insecurities but the misunderstanding over those texts combined with her actions has obviously kicked them into high gear.  _Crap crap crap this is so not how this was supposed to go_.

"Regina!" she calls out again only to see the other woman shoot her an absolutely devastated look before poofing away.

Emma feels tears pool in her eyes and slip down her face. Regina just left, poofed out in the middle of an argument. She never poofs anymore, that fact that she did proves just how upset Regina is. She only resorts to magic now when she has to get away fast. Emma hasn't hurt her enough to make her poof in a long long time. The fact that she has makes Emma's heart ache. Emma knows that she's unintentionally really screwed up here.  _She thinks I wanted to leave her…for Ruby_.  _Shit. Ruby!_

Her phone beeps and she checks it unsurprised when it's from Ruby.

**_GET OVER HERE NOW AND TELL YOUR WIFE THE TRUTH!_ **

Emma doesn't need telling twice. She can't bear the thought of losing Regina and especially not over a misunderstanding. She grabs her scrapbook before running out of the door and into her car so she can mend things with her wife.

* * *

Ruby's just about to leave when Regina appears before her in a puff of smoke.

"How could you?!" Regina yells through a sob.

Ruby takes in Regina's tear streaked face with a confused frown. She's guessing Emma hasn't told her and that Regina has got the completely wrong end of the stick here. She sends out a quick text to Emma hoping she can reassure Regina that nothing is going on.

"Regina I"

"No stop! I saw the texts. And you two are always hanging out together. She doesn't talk to me. She doesn't let me touch her! And now she's keeping secrets from me that she shares with you! How could you?!"

"Regina there's nothing going on"

"Nothing going on! Emma doesn't talk to me! She wants to talk to you though. She skipped dinner with me to spend time with you!"

"It's not what you think Regina"

"Is she leaving me for you?" Regina asks through another loud sob. She almost doesn't want to hear the answer knowing if it's what she thinks it will break her heart.

Emma barrels through the door having heard Regina's question. "Regina I'm not leaving you"

Regina turns, "You're not?"

"No"

"You and Ruby?"

Emma walks over to her cupping Regina's cheeks, "There's nothing going on. She's my friend. I'm sorry I've been distant but I've had something on my mind that I need to tell you. Ruby was just helping me figure out the right way."

"She was?"

"Yeah"

Regina lets out a relieved sob before turning to Ruby, "I'm sorry"

"No worries" Ruby says, "It was a misunderstanding. It happens. Next time Emma talk to your wife before it gets out of hand"

Emma laughs before nodding, "That's probably good advice"

Regina nods, "Yeah. Please Emma just tell me. My mind has just been going crazy. You wouldn't let me touch you. You've been avoiding me. You were keeping something from me and in my head all I could hear was my mother's voice telling me I wasn't enough and all I could think was that I'd lost you. Please tell me I haven't. I can't lose you Emma. I love you so much"

Emma pulls her into a hug rubbing circles on her wife's back, "Hey sh I love you too Regina. I never meant to hurt you. Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you were leaving me" Regina says in a quiet broken voice and Emma's heart clenches.

"I would never leave you. I'm sorry I took so long to work up the nerve to tell you my news. God I wish I'd said something. You know you never have to worry about losing me. You're the most beautiful amazing woman in the world to me."

Regina smiles feeling a weight lift off her heart at Emma's words. She lets out a relieved sob against Emma's shoulder as she realises her fears have been for naught. "Wait, what did you need to tell me?"

Emma grins wiping away Regina's tears before reaching for the scrapbook she made. She hands it to Regina who takes it with a look of confusion.

She looks at the front page which has "Our Family" written in colourful felt letters. She smiles before flipping the book open. The first page has a picture of her, Henry and Emma together. The second shows family dinners, then their first trip to the fair, then their first Miner's Day. After that is their wedding picture. Regina smiles as the book takes her through a journey of their family life so far reminding her how much happiness and love she and Emma have.

She frowns in confusion when she sees an ultrasound picture glued to a page before noticing the rest of the book is empty with titles like "Our Baby" and "First tooth" on the top. She looks up at Emma in realisation, a happy smile growing on her lips. "Emma are you –"

Emma cuts off her question before giving Regina a bright watery smile, "I'm pregnant"

Regina grins before capturing Emma's lip in a sweet loving kiss and then placing her hands over Emma's stomach feeling the beginnings of a bump there, "You're pregnant" she says in joyful awe.

Emma nods, "This is why I didn't let you touch me. I wanted to. God I wanted to but I was trying to come up with the perfect way to tell you and I thought that if you touched me you'd be able to tell"

Regina laughs. She was dreading this confrontation. She thought she was going to have to face her worst nightmare. Instead she's facing her best dream. She's never been so glad to have been so incredibly wrong about something. "You're having our baby" she says happily before kissing Emma again.

Emma kisses her back relieved to have finally told Regina the truth. "I promise I'll never keep a secret from you again"

Regina smiles, "Thank you. I promise I won't jump to conclusions again. You really scared me Em"

"I know I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's all okay now" Regina says, "You're pregnant. You've got out baby in there"

"That I do" Emma replies with a jubilant smile.

Regina grins back, "This turned out a lot better than I thought. I was terrified you were going to give me the worst news ever. Instead you gave me the best news"

"I'm always happy to be the bearer of good news" Emma replies before kissing her again.

_Thank you so much for the prompt. Hope you liked the story. Thank you all for reading :)_


End file.
